1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging apparatus for a motor vehicle, in particular to a charging apparatus for charging a vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charging apparatuses for charging a vehicle battery for electrically driven vehicles are known and are configured so that a motor vehicle is connected to a stationary power supply system by means of a charging cable. The motor vehicle has a charging socket into for receiving a charging plug of the charging cable. Different countries have different types of charging cables and/or charging plugs, and therefore different types of charging sockets are required. This requires a large number of different structural elements and components, depending on country-specific specifications of the charging apparatus. It is therefore desirable from the manufacturers' point of view to provide a simplified charging apparatus.
Against this background, the object of the invention is to provide an improved and simplified charging apparatus for a motor vehicle for charging a vehicle battery.